Typically, pulverizers or parts thereof, such as journal assemblies, need to be disassembled in order to be easily shipped to manufacturing facilities for maintenance activities. Once the maintenance activities are accomplished the disassembled journal assemblies are transported from the manufacturing facilities to customers' sites in the disassembled form. Once transported to customers' sites, the journal assemblies are reassembled for utilization or if not required immediately stored at the customers' sites. Additionally, assembled pulverizers and/or journal assemblies must contain or be filled with oil during storage to prevent bearing corrosion.
Repetitive assembly and disassembly of pulverizers and/or pulverizer journal assemblies are quite cumbersome and time consuming processes demanding significant man hours, and consequently, significant cost. Further, assembled pulverizers and pulverizer journal assemblies containing or filled with oil require significant care at additional cost during movement, transport and/or storage.
Therefore, pulverizers and/or pulverizer journal assemblies not requiring repetitive disassembly and reassembly for movement, transportation and/or storage are needed. Likewise, pulverizers and/or pulverizer joint assemblies containing or filled with oil without oil leakage during movement, transportation and/or storage are needed.